Wade Barrett
'Stuart Alexander "Stu" Bennett''' (10 de agosto de 1980), más conocido como Wade Barrett, es un luchador profesional británico que trabaja actualmente en la WWE en su marca SmackDown. Bennett fue entrenado en sus territorios de desarrollo, la Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) y la Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), donde ganó el Campeonato Sureño en Parejas de la OVW y el Campeonato en Parejas de Florida de la FCW. Tras esto, pasó a la marca Smackdown como Wade Barrett. Dentro de sus logros destacan un reinado como Campeón Intercontinental de la WWE y ser el ganador de la primera temporada de NXT además de ser el fundador y líder de The Nexus y The Corre.'' Carrera Inicios: Bennett fue entrenado por Jon Richie y Al Snow.5 Hizo su debut profesional en junio de 2004 como un participante sorpresa en una Battle Royal de 30 hombres en NWA Hammerlock Wrestling bajo el nombre de Stu Sanders. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2007- presente) Territorios de desarrollo (2007 - 2010): En octubre de 2007, Bennett firmó un contrato con la World Wrestling Entertainment y fue asignado al territorio de desarrollo, la Ohio Valley Wrestling. Hizo su debut bajo el nombre de Stu Sanders, siendo derrotado por Ace Steel. Más tarde formó un equipo con el también inglés Paul Burchill, compitiendo en la división de parejas, teniendo un feudo con the Major Brothers. El 2 de enero de 2008, derrotaron a Colt Cabana & Charles Evans en un torneo por el Campeonato Sureño en Parejas de la OVW, ganando los títulos. Ambos mantuvieron el título casi dos meses antes de perderlo contra Los Locos (Ramón y Raúl) en un combate en el que también participaron The Insurgency (Ali & Omar Akbar) y The Mobile Homers (Ted McNaler & Adam Revolver). Después de que la WWE terminara su relación con la OVW como territorio de desarrollo, fue trasladado a la Florida Championship Wrestling. En la FCW, formó otro equipo con el escocés Drew McIntyre, siendo conocidos como The Empire. El 6 de mayo de 2009, derrotaron a The Puerto Rican Nightmares (Eddie Colón & Eric Pérez) para ganar el Campeonato en Parejas de Florida de la FCW.6 Perdieron el título de nuevo contra los ex-campeones el 17 de julio de 2008. Tras su derrota, el equipo se separó y comenzó a luchar bajo su verdadero nombre, antes de cambiar a Lawrence Knight, el 9 de octubre de 2008. En agosto de 2009, Bennett cambió su nombre a Wade Barrett. En este tiempo, debido a que los comentaristas de la FCW, Josh Mathews y Byron Saxton, fueron llamados al roster principal, comenzó a trabajar como comentarista junto a Dusty Rhodes. 2010: El 16 de febrero de 2010 se anunció que Barrett competiría en NXT, con Chris Jericho como su mentor. Hizo su debut, como Heel, en el episodio inaugural de NXT el 23 de febrero, al presentar a su mentor Jericho, antes de la pelea entre Jericho y Daniel Bryan.8 Barrett hizo su debut en el ring en el siguiente episodio de NXT, derrotando a Bryan. Es junto a David Otunga y Justin Gabriel uno de los 3 finalistas. En la edición del 1 de junio de WWE NXT Barrett resultó ganador, quedando Otunga en segundo lugar y Gabriel, en tercero. Después de ganar NXT, fue enviado a la marca RAW. Sin embargo, el 7 de junio de 2010 en Raw, Barrett y los demás Rookies de NXT, siendo conocidos como The Nexus, atacaron a John Cena, Straight Edge Society y varios empleados y destrozaron equipos de alrededor del ring. A la semana siguiente, fue despedido por el General Manager de RAW, Bret Hart (Kayfabe), pero ante los insistentes ataques del Stable, dos semanas después fueron contratados por Vince McMahon, a quien también atacaron. Debido a los continuos ataques a Cena y otras superestrellas de la empresa, en SummerSlam se pactó un 7-on-7 Tag Team match entre el Team WWE (Cena, Bret Hart, Daniel Bryan, Chris Jericho, Edge, R-Truth & John Morrison) y The Nexus (Barrett, Michael Tarver, Justin Gabriel, David Otunga, Heath Slater, Skip Sheffield & Darren Young), siendo Nexus derrotado luego que Barrett fuera el último eliminado por Cena. Tras esto, usó su claúsula como ganador de NXT, obteniendo una lucha en Night of Champions luchando contra el Campeón de la WWE Sheamus, John Cena, Edge, Chris Jericho y Randy Orton lucha la cual ganó este último. Sin embargo, Barrett eliminó durante la lucha a John Cena. Finalmente, Barrett y Cena se enfrentaron en un combate en Hell in a Cell en el que si perdía Cena, se uniría a Nexus, pero si perdía Barrett, Nexus se disolvería. Durante la lucha, Barrett ganó gracias a la intervención de Husky Harris y Michael McGillicutty, por lo que Cena se unió a Nexus. Luego, participó en una Battle Royal para elegir un contendiente al Campeonato de la WWE en Bragging Rights, donde ganó después de ordenar a Cena que se auto-eliminara. Sin embargo, en medio del evento Cena le hizo perder a Barrett la oportunidad de tener el Campeonato de la WWE, ya que le aplicó un "Attitude Adjustment", ganando solo por descalificación. En Survivor Series perdió frente a Randy Orton en un combate por el Campeonato de la WWE con John Cena de árbitro; donde si Orton ganaba, Cena sería despedido de la WWE, pero si Barrett ganaba sería libre de The Nexus. Sin embargo Orton ganó el combate, por lo que Barrett despidió a Cena de la WWE (Kayfabe). Sin embargo, Cena siguió atacando a los miembros de Nexus, por lo que, por la presión del grupo, decidió recontratarle el 13 de diciembre de 2010. Finalmente, en TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, se enfrentó a Cena en un Chairs Match, donde Barrett fue derrotado. El 27 de diciembre fue reemplazado por CM Punk como nuevo líder de Nexus. 2011: El 3 de enero de 2011, se enfrentó en RAW a Randy Orton y Sheamus en un Steel Cage Match con una oportunidad al Campeonato de la WWE en juego, bajo la condición de que si ganaba, sería de nuevo el líder de Nexus, pero si perdía, saldría del grupo. Durante el combate, CM Punk acudió a ayudar a Barrett, pero le atacó, le quitó su banda de Nexus y le tiró desde lo alto de la jaula. Al final, Orton ganó el encuentro, saliendo Wade de Nexus. Tras esto, fue traspasado a SmackDown, haciendo su debut el 4 de enero (transmitido el 7 de enero), atacando a Big Show. En el SmackDown siguiente se unió a Slater y Gabriel atacando a Big Show, uniéndoseles Ezekiel Jackson, formando un nuevo grupo llamado The Corre. En Royal Rumble luchó en el Royal Rumble Match entrando #30 logrando eliminar a Rey Mysterio y a Diesel pero no logró ganar al ser eliminado por Randy Orton. En la edición tranmitida el 4 de febrero derrotó a The Big Show clasificándose a la Elimination Chamber Match de SmackDown! a disputarse en el evento Elimination Chamber. Sin embargo, Show fue introducido a última hora, quien le eliminó de la Elimination Chamber. En las grabaciones de Smackdown del 22 de marzo (transmitido el 25 de marzo) derrotó a Kofi Kingston ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental. Luego en Wrestlemania XXVII The Corre se enfrentó a The Big Show, Kane, Kofi Kingston & Santino Marella, pero perdieron el combate. Debido a que Slater & Gabriel no podían derrotar a los Campeones en Pareja de la WWE Big Show & Kane, él y Ezekiel Jackson lo intentaron en Extreme Rules, pero fueron derrotados. Debido a sus derrotas, The Corre atacó a Jackson, expulsándole del grupo. El 22 de mayo en Over the Limit, Barrett perdió la lucha vía descalificación frente a Jackson, debido a la interferencia de Gabriel y Slater reteniendo así el Campeonato Intercontinental. En SmackDown el 4 de junio volvió a pelear contra Ezekiel Jackson por el Campeonato Intercontinental, reteniendolo debido a que Gabriel y Slater interfirieron atacando a Jackson y después Wade se fue dejando solos a Gabriel y Slater. Una semana después, Barrett luchó junto a Gabriel & Slater contra Ezekiel Jackson & The Usos ganando al abandonar Barrett a sus compañeros. Más tarde, en backstage, Gabriel y Slater le dijeron a Barrett que The Corre se había terminado. En Capitol Punishment perdió su Campeonato Intercontinental ante Jackson por rendición. El 22 de junio (transmitido el 24 de junio) en SmackDown tuvo su revancha por el Campeonato Intercontinental, pero volvió a ser derrotado. En Money in the Bank, perticipó en el SmackDown Money in the Bank Ladder Match, pero fue derrotado por Daniel Bryan. Tras su derrota, Barrett le dijo a Bryan que no mereció ganar el combate y la oportunidad titular, enfrentándose ambos en SummerSlam, donde Barrett salió victorioso y en el Dark Match de Vengeance donde nuevamente ganó. Tras esto, recibió un fuerte push al empezar una racha de victorias, ganando entre muchos luchadores a Randy Orton, empezando un feudo entre ambos que les llevaría a capitanear sus propios equipos en Survivor Series, donde el Team Barrett (Barrett, Cody Rhodes, Hunico, Jack Swagger & Dolph Ziggler) derrotó al Team Orton (Orton, Kofi Kingston, Sin Cara, Sheamus & Mason Ryan), siendo uno de los dos sobrevivientes junto a Rhodes al eliminar finalmente a Orton. Sin embargo, en TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, fue derrotado por Orton en un Tables Match. Su feudo terminó el 28 de diciembre (transmitido el 30 de diciembre), cuando se enfrentaron en un Falls Count Anywhere Match, ganando Wade tras lanzar a Orton por unas escaleras, lesionándole y dejándolo fuera por un corto tiempo. 2012: Participó en el Royal Rumble, pero fue eliminado por Randy Orton. Finalmente, el feudo entre ambos terminó en un Falls Count Anywhere match, siendo derrotado. También participó en Elimination Chamber por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado en un Elimination Chamber Match, pero fue eliminado por Santino Marella. El 20 de febrero en RAW participó en un Battle Royal match para ser contendiente al Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania XXVIII pero fue eliminado por Marella. Ese mismo día se informó de que se había lesionado al tener una discolocación de su codo, teniendo que estar inactivo entre 4 y 5 meses. En la edición de RAW del 13 de agosto se emitieron unas promos que anunciaban su regreso y las semanas siguientes se continuaron emitiendo promos de su regreso. El 7 de septiembre en SmackDown, Barrett regresó derrotando a Yoshi Tatsu. Después de su regreso, tuvo una extensa una racha de victorias frente a luchadores como Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel y otros competidores. Sin embargo, su primera derrota desde su regreso fue frente a Sheamus el 22 de septiembre en SmackDown en un Lumberjack Match. Participó en Survivor Series en el Team Ziggler (Dolph Ziggler, Barrett, Alberto Del Rio, Damien Sandow & David Otunga), llevándose la victoria tras vencer al Team Foley (Randy Orton, The Miz, Kofi Kingston, Daniel Bryan & Kane), a pesar de haber sido eliminado por Miz. Durante el combate logró eliminar a Kofi Kingston, empezando un feudo con él. La siguiente noche en RAW, Barrett derrotó a Kingston, ganando una oportunidad al Campeonato Intercontinental de Kingston. El 3 de diciembre en RAW, Barrett recibió una oportunidad por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente a Antonio Cesaro, R-Truth y Kingston, pero Cesaro retuvo el Título.16 Finalmente Barrett y Kingston se enfrentaron por el Campeonato Intercontinental en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, pero fue derrotado. Finalmente, volvieron a enfrentarse el 29 de diciembre (transmitido el 31 de diciembre) en RAW, donde esta vez Barrett ganó a Kingston, consiguiendo su segundo Campeonato Intercontinental. 2013: El 4 de enero en el primer SmackDown, retuvo exitosamente el Campeonato Intercontinental contra Kofi Kingston. Barrett participó del Royal Rumble 2013 entrando como el número 18, pero fue eliminado por Bo Dallas. Debido a su eliminación, Barrett se tomó venganza de Dallas, eliminándole después y atacándole. Esto provocó que Barrett retara a Dallas a una lucha no titular la noche siguiente en RAW, donde fue derrotado. El 18 de marzo en RAW defendió el Campeonato exitosamente contra The Miz y Chris Jericho. Sin embargo, perdió el titulo frente a The Miz en el Pre-Show de WrestleMania 29 cuando le forzó a rendir con una Figure Four Leg-lock. La noche siguiente en RAW, recuperó el título al vencer a Miz. El 17 de abril en Main Event, Barrett logró vencer a Justin Gabriel en un combate donde el Campeonato Intercontinental estaba en juego. Durante el siguiente mes, Barrett continuó su feudo con The Miz, siendo involucrado en la rivalidad Fandango en torno al Campeonato Intercontinental. Sin embargo, lo perdió en Payback ante Curtis Axel en un combate donde también participó Miz. El 19 de junio (transmitido el 21 de junio) en SmackDown! tuvo su revancha por el título contra Curtis Axel pero no logro ganar. En Money in the Bank participó en el combate por el maletín del World Heavyweight Championship, pero no logró ganar. El 5 de agosto en RAW, por órdenes de Vince McMahon, Barrett iba a afeitar la barba de Daniel Bryan; sin embargo Bryan le atacó y finalmente Barrett fue afeitado por él. Debido a esto ambos se enfrentaron la misma semana en SmackDown!, donde Barrett fue derrotado por Bryan cuando le forzó a rendir con una "YES! Lock". En la revancha en RAW, Barrett venció a Daniel con la ayuda del árbitro de ese combate, Brad Maddox. Sin embargo la misma semana en SmackDown, Barrett fue derrotado por Bryan en un No Disqualification Match luego que Triple H acudiera a impedir una interferencia de McMahon y Maddox y realizó la cuenta de tres. La rivalidad entre ambos terminó en SmackDown el 20 de agosto (transmitido el 23) con Bryan derrotando a Barrett en un Steel Cage match. Tras eso, se ausentó de la WWE por problemas con su visa de trabajo en EE.UU. Él fue reintroducido como un no luchador en el episodio del 2 de diciembre de Raw como Bad News Barrett, un personaje que había asumido en la serie web The JBL and Cole Show. 2014- presente: En la edición del 15 de enero de Main Event, Barrett anunció que participaría en la Royal Rumble match del 2014, pero más adelante fue sacado de la misma por razones sin aclarar. Fue, sin embargo, anunciado para dicha lucha en la edición del 24 de enero de SmackDown. Él escribió en su Twitter el 24 de enero que había renunciado a su lugar para dar paso a una leyenda de la WWE relacionada con el vudú, indicando un retorno de Papa Shango, lo que no ocurrió tampoco. En el episodio del 17 de febrero de Raw, apareció en un segmento tras bastidores con Cody Rhodes y Goldust, donde pateó una colección de muñecos de luchadores de una mesa cuando Rhodes y Goldust estaban jugando con ellos. En Elimination Chamber, apareció varias veces después de algunas luchas. Durante estos segmentos, insultó a los Minnesota Vikings, a los fanáticos de Daniel Bryan, al equipo olímpico estadounidense de invierno y a Hulk Hogan, quien iba a regresar a la WWE. Regresó al ring en el episodio del 7 de abril de Raw, derrotando a Rey Mysterio. Continuó su exitoso regreso en la edición del 11 de abril de SmackDown con una victoria sobre Kofi Kingston. En la edición del 14 de abril de Raw, Barrett derrotó a Dolph Ziggler en la primera ronda del torneo para decidir al retador #1 por el Campeonato Intercontinental en Extreme Rules. En el episodio del 21 de abril de Raw, Barrett derrotó a Sheamus para avanzar a la final del torneo. Barrett derrotó a Rob Van Dam en la edición del 28 de abril de Raw en la ronda final del torneo. En Extreme Rules, derrotó a Big E, ganando por cuarta vez el Campeonato Intercontinental. Al día siguiente, retuvo el título ante el ex-campeón. En lucha Movimientos finales *'The Souvenir/ Bull-Hammer' (Cutthroat short-arm forearm smash a la cabeza del oponente) –2012–presente *'Wasteland' (Forward fireman's carry slam) – 2010–2012, usado como movimiento de firma después Movimientos de firma *Backbreaker (a veces con slingshotting) *Belly to belly suplex *Diving elbow drop (en honor a Randy Savage) *Spinning side slam (2009-presente) *Varios tipos de kick: **Back **Big boot (a veces a un oponente atrapado en las cuerdas) **Drop **Savate a un oponente arrodillado *Leaping elbow smash *Multiple knee lifts a un oponente atrapado en las cuerdas *Neckbreaker *Powerbomb (a veces en sitout) *Pumphandle drop *Spinebuster - 2010-2011 *Winds of Change (Spinning side slam) Mánagers *Byron Saxton *Mr. McMahon Apodos *"The Bare Knuckle Brawler / Fighter" *"Bad News Barrett" *"The Jackal" *"The Pinnacle" *"The Prince" Campeonatos y logros Dropkixx *'Dropkixx IWC European Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) Florida Championship Wrestling *'FCW Florida Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Drew McIntyre Ohio Valley Wrestling *'OVW Southern Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Paul Burchill World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE *'WWE Intercontinental Championship' (4 veces, actual) *'Ganador de NXT '(1.ª temporada) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situado en el Nº109 en los PWI 500 de 2010 *Situado en el Nº19 en los PWI 500 de 2011 *Situado en el Nº56 en los PWI 500 de 2012 Categoría:Miembros de The Nexus Categoría:Miembros de The Corre Categoría:Luchadores ingleses